McDanno Track s 1: My Skin
by eri-san uesugi
Summary: Entre las sábanas revueltas de la habitación a oscuras, Danny se daba cuenta de que eso no era lo que necesitaba, no de Steve. Había estado conteniendo los gritos de su propia alma hasta esa noche, pero ya no más. Primera historia de esta nueva serie.


Serie: Hawai Five-0

Pareja: Steve/Danno McDanno.

Clasificación: +13,

Género: Angst.

**_Resumen_**: Entre las sábanas revueltas de la habitación a oscuras, Danny se daba cuenta de que eso no era lo que necesitaba, no de Steve. Había estado conteniendo los gritos de su propia alma hasta esa noche, pero ya no más.

_**Notas: Bueno bueno, he aquí el primer track de esta nueva serie de Danny y Steve. Wiiiiiiii lo logre para hoy y eso es decir mucho hahaha. Faltan, no sé, quizá unos 20 track´s más, no he contado las canciones en mi lista. Los publicaré por separado ya que realmente no tienen relación entre ellos, son sólo un puñado de situaciones que me imagino se pudieran dar entre ellos. **_

_**Entonces amadas compañeras en locura, si quieren ver la imagen del track 1 por favor entren a mi blog: Yaoi Sweet Sin y ahí la encontraran en la sección Serie McDanno Track´s.**_

**____****La canción, por cierto, se titula My Skin y es de Natalie Merchant, y serie más dramatico si la escuchan mientras leen.**

* * *

**TRACK 1:**

**MY SKIN**

**(MI PIEL)**

Danny se encogió más sobre la fría cama, haciendo que su pecho chocara con sus rodillas flexionadas cuando apretó fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de estas. Otra vez se estaba ocultando; otra vez era un sucio secreto. Su cuerpo sintió ese conocido temblor de culpa y dolor subir por su pecho mientras escuchaba los ruidos y las voces provenientes de la planta inferior.

**Take a look at my body / Echa un vistazo a mi cuerpo**

**Look at my hands/ Mira mis manos**

**There´s so much here that I don´t understand/ Hay tantas cosas aquí que no entiendo.**

**Your face-saving promises/ Tus promesas para guardar las apariencias**

**Whispered like prayers/ Susurradas como rezos**

**I don´t need them/ No las necesito**

Las suaves risas y las frases amorosas que Steve pronunciaba estaban acuchillándole el corazón, y por más que lo pensaba no entendía por qué seguía escondido ahí en lugar de tomar su ropa y salir corriendo de ese maldito lugar. ¿Para que engañarse? sabía que lo no haría. El marine llevaba casi un año diciéndole que terminaría con Catherine "pronto", utilizando su relación con la chica como tapadera para cubrir su sucio amorío con él; sucio, porque era justo así como le hacia sentir cada vez que lo escondía.

**Cos I´ve been treated so wrong/ Porque he sido tratado tan mal**

**I´ve been treated so long/ Durante tanto tiempo**

**As if I´m becoming untouchable/ Que me he vuelto intocable**

Y sin embargo ahí estaba él; mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, encogiéndose más sobre sí mismo para evitar a toda costa que esas lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos ganaran la batalla y cayeran. Las sábanas revueltas olían a miseria, justo como cuando Rachel le había confesado que lo engañaba con Stand, justo como la mañana en la que había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado cambiándolo por alguien mejor, justo como cuando Rachel se marchaba después de un rápido acoston rogándole tener cuidado para que su esposo no lo supiera. Las sábanas olían a miseria, y ese olor parecía estarse impregnando en su piel permanentemente.

**Well comtempt loves the silence/ Al desprecio le encanta el silencio**

**It thrives in the dark/ Y crece en la oscuridad**

**With fine winding tendrils/ Con serpenteantes anillos**

**That strangles my heart/ Que estrangulan mi corazón**

**They say promises sweeten the blow/ Dicen que las promesas suavizan el golpe**

**But I don´ t need them, no/ Pero yo no las necesito, no.**

**I don´ t need them/ No las necesito.**

Cuando comenzaron a acostarse; cuando el castaño le había dicho que también lo quería, también le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para romper con Catherine y hacer pública su relación. Él había aceptado porque sabía que seria igual de duro que cuando le contó a Grace sobre sus sentimientos sobre si "Tío Steve" y la niña estuvo confundida durante algunos días. Sin embargo los meses pasaron, y los prolongados silencios del SEAL cuando le preguntaba sobre el asunto con la Teniente Rollins le daban a entender que su compañero poca prisa tenía por finalizar el asunto. Muchas veces después de hacer el amor le prometía que hablaría al día siguiente con Cath, y cuando Danny veía el "Mcgarret" en la pantalla de su teléfono al día siguiente, sabía que el comandante llamaba para invitarlo a cenar, al partido de beisbol o a una remota pizzería porque no había hablado con Catherine y quería minimizar el golpe. Y sencillamente, él no necesitaba toda esa mierda.

**I´ve been treated so wrong/ Porque he sido tratado tan mal**

**I´ve been treated so long/ Durante tanto tiempo**

**As if I´m becoming untouchable/ Que me he vuelto intocable.**

Y con el paso del tiempo y a su pesar, había comenzando a soportar el dolor creciente en su pecho ante cada promesa rota, cada llamada telefónica entre los "amantes a distancia" (como solían llamar a Steve y Cath) y ante las contadas pero dolorosas veces en que tuvo que verlos juntos.

**I´m the slow dying flower/ Soy la flor que muere lentamente**

**In the Frost killing hour/ A causa de la helada**

**Sweet turning sour and untouchable/ El dulce volviéndose amargo e intocable**

No sabía quien había cambiado más en los últimos meses; Steve se ponía cada vez más irritable cuando mencionaba el hacer pública su relación, y en ocasiones parecía que volvía a ser el mismo autómata frio y distante de la primera vez que se vieron. Pero él, Danny Williams… bueno, eran contadas las sonrisas que habían cruzado por su rostro en al menos un par de meses. Lejos de ser una persona centrada ahora era un tipo retraído y fácilmente irritable, ¡diablos! Había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera soportaba ver de lejos a Steve. Sabía que no quería todo esos engaños alrededor suyo; había tratado de mentirle a Chin y a Kono y había fracasado miserablemente. Pero también sabia, cuan doloroso era, que amaba a ese bastardo de ojos verde océano.

**Oh, I need the darkness/ Necesito la oscuridad**

**The sweetness/ La dulzura**

**The sadness/ La tristeza**

**The weakness/ La debilidad**

**Oh, I need this/ Eso es lo que necesito**

-Que idiota eres Williams. Masculló sonriendo de medio lado. –No puedo creer que llegaras a pensar que por ser él no dudaría en enfrentarse a todo lo demás.

**I need a lullaby/ Necesito una canción de cuna**

**A kiss good night/ Un beso de buenas noches**

**Angel Sweet, love of my life/ Un ángel amoroso, el amor de mi vida**

**Oh, I need this/ Eso es lo que necesito**

Danny sabía que Steve tenía miedo de lo que su relación pudiera provocar; miedo de cómo lo vería la gente, miedo de perder su posición en la marina, miedo de mostrar debilidad, miedo de decepcionar a su padre y miedo de salir lastimado si se entregaba por completo. Pero él no necesitaba que Steve le impusiera sus miedos, ya había tenido suficiente de eso con Rachel. Él necesitaba que su pareja mostrara esa debilidad y ese amor que harían que ambos superaran los obstáculos; no necesitaba dulces frases vacías para calmarlo, ni necesitaba promesas o regalos para compensar sus promesas rotas, lo único que necesitaba era que su compañero reconociera que estaba a su lado y dejara de esconderlo tras su espalda.

**I´m the slow dying flower/ Soy la flor que muere lentamente**

**In the Frost killing hour/ A causa de la helada**

**Sweet turning sour and untouchable/ El dulce volviéndose amargo e intocable**

Se sentía tan líquido cuando Kono y Chin le miraban con lastima al notar el dolor impreso en sus ojos mientras el SEAL coqueteaba con alguna camarera cuando salían de copas después del trabajo. Kono le había dicho que Steve era un idiota si seguía ocultando su relación sólo para no ser señalado por la gente, y Chin le abrazó fuertemente el día en que Mcgarret prefirió llevar a una desconocida al homenaje que el HPD le había hecho a su padre antes que presentarse con él debido a una pequeña broma que había hecho un oficial diciendo que parecía que ellos dos estaba saliendo. No le sorprendió que al día siguiente lo único que el isleño le dedicara a su jefe fuera una fría mirada acusadora.

**Do you remember the way that you touched me before? /¿Recuerdas el modo en que me tocabas antes?**

**All the trembling sweetness I love and Adored/ Toda esa dulzura que tanto amaba**

**Your face-saving promises/ Tus promesas para guardar las apariencias**

**Whispered like prayers/ Susurradas como rezos**

**I don´t need them/ No las necesito**

Antes a Steve no le importaban aquellos comentarios, pero irónicamente ahora que en verdad estaban juntos, el SEAL le tenía aberración hasta a los comentarios más insignificantes sobre ellos. Sabía que la gente ya señalaba al comandante por el asunto de la Gobernadora, y otro tanto más por lo de Kono y Mary, pero el moreno había llegado al punto en el que ni siquiera quería que los vieran juntos.

Fuera de esas cuatro paredes que eran la casa Mcgarret, todos los roces, las suaves caricias, miradas cómplices, cálidas sonrisas, abrazos sinceros y palabras dulces entre ellos habían desaparecido. El comandante estaba tan asustado de que una simple mirada inoportuna desatara una tormenta que incluso el contacto en el trabajo se había vuelto escaso; Kono se había vuelto su compañera permanente en el Camaro. Y en las noches furtivas como esa, encerrados entre las paredes de una recamara con las cortinas corridas y las luces apagadas, Steve parecía no tener suficiente de él; de su cuerpo ligeramente maltratado por la rudeza de sus toques, de las dulces palabras que parecía guardarse durante todo el día para poder decirlas sin culpa ni temor ahí, y aun así temer tanto como para susurrarlas en su oído. Steve se deshacía en complacerlo en cuanto cerraba la puerta de la casa con el porche a oscuras para que nadie supiera de su llegada, Steve lo llenaba de amorosas caricias y demandantes besos y le pedía perdón una y otra vez por ser un cobarde antes de prometerle que al día siguiente hablaría con Catherine.

Steve tenía tanto miedo de aceptar su relación como lo tenía de perderle.

**I need the darkness/ Necesito la oscuridad**

**The sweetness/ La dulzura**

**The sadness/ La tristeza**

**The weakness/ La debilidad**

**Oh, I need this/ Eso es lo que necesito**

Él tenía miedo de perder a Steve como había perdido a Rachel y a Gaby, por eso soportaba todo la mierda que le lanzaba. Pero sencillamente ya no podía; sentía que si esa noche escuchaba al marine prometerle algo, terminaría roto más allá de cualquier tipo de reparación. El amor es frágil y no dura para siempre, lamentablemente eso lo había aprendido con Rachel, pero lamentaba mil veces más haber aprendido con Steve que el amor no es suficiente para mantener a dos personas unidas, y que el amor puede dañarte incluso más que el odio. Y él no quería terminar odiando a Steve.

Estabilizando los pies en el piso bajo de la cama y entrecerró los ojos buscando su ropa por la habitación a oscuras. Pequeñas punzadas de dolor le asaltaban cuando encontraba un calcetín suyo revuelto con uno de Steve, su camisa arrugada impregnada del olor de la piel del ojiverde. Se vistió con rapidez tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, el castaño había dicho que convencería a Cath para salir a cenar y así él podría marcharse con calma más tarde.

_**Con calma.**_ Pensó Danno sonriendo amargamente.

-Eso significa que no piensa volver hasta mañana. Seguramente se quede a follar con ella en el Hilton después de cenar y bailar. Dijo buscando su cinturón en el suelo. –Bien por ti Mcgarret. Bufó en un murmullo tragándose el nudo en su garganta y reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. –Al fin puedes tener una cita sin arriesgarte a que te llamen marica, vas a dejarles muy claro el maldito macho del ejército que eres. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho ligeros pasos en las escaleras, luego la voz del castaño entre mezclada con la de la chica en lo que parecía una divertida discusión y finalmente pasos alejándose.

Danny suspiró, Catherine no necesitaba encontrarlo ahí; no ahora que él estaba dispuesto a largarse. Steve aún podía tener su maldita vida perfecta sin una mancha en ella. Observando por última vez la cama revuelta frente él se tomó unos momentos para disfrutar de todos aquellos buenos recuerdos en ella; las suaves caricias, la piel contra la piel y los brazos fuertes rodeándole después del orgasmo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba todo después de eso resultaba amargo; la salida a hurtadillas en medio de la madrugada, la distante actitud de su amante por la mañana y todo el ciclo volviéndose a repetir. ¡A la mierda con eso! Se regaño mentalmente, él necesitaba más para vivir que unos cuantos acostones secretos a la semana, y era obvio que el dueño de esa cama no podía dárselo.

**I need a lullaby/ Necesito una canción de cuna**

**A kiss good night/ Un beso de buenas noches**

**Angel Sweet, love of my life/ Un ángel amoroso, el amor de mi vida**

**Oh, I need this/ Eso es lo que necesito**

De repente se preguntó cuántas veces Steve se habría acostado con Catherine en esa misma cama, sólo imaginarlo le revolvió el estomago y le hizo ver borroso. Seguramente todo eso era el karma, y él estaba pagando por jugarle chueco a Stand con Rachel.

Como un último detalle cambió las sabanas de la cama tratando de ignorar el ruido de trastes y cosas cayéndose en la cocina ¿Es que acaso Steve pensaba hacerlo con ella en la cocina importándole un carajo que aún estuviera allí? Cuando olio rápidamente la ropa del SEAL mientras la levantaba comenzó a dudar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; amaba a ese hombre y no quería perderlo, pero sabia que si seguía así terminaría odiándolo tanto como lo amaba en ese momento. Un fuerte golpe de la puerta principal y Danny se sentó en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos sabiendo que Steve y Cath se habían marchado.

Segundos después se congeló en su lugar cuando los fuertes pasos avanzaron por las escaleras y el pasillo, con angustia se puso de pie sólo para ver al SEAL abrir la puerta con la playera arrugada y empapada, el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa en su rostro caliente y sonrojado.

-¡Danny! Casi gritó dando un par de pasos en la habitación.

El rubio se tragó la amargura desviando la mirada con furia a otro lado. Al parecer el muy maldito sí lo había hecho en la cocina. Sin ser capaz de soportar más empujó al castaño cuando este trató de abrazarle. El marine retrocedió confundido y con la sonrisa borrada de su rostro.

**Well is it dark enough? / Dime, ¿está lo bastante oscuro?**

**Can you see me? / ¿Puedes verme?**

**Do you want me? / ¿Me deseas?**

**Can you reach me? / ¿Puedes alcanzarme?**

-Danny ¿Qué pasa? Steve buscó respuestas en los ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Me largo. Dijo tomando su teléfono y pasando de largo al moreno.

-¡No, espera Danny, Cath acaba de irse, yo…!

-No me has entendido Steven. Murmuró deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta. – ¡Me harté, me cansé de todas las mentiras que tenemos que decirle a los demás, me cansé de los encuentros secretos y de los revolcones de una noche! Gritó el rubio. –Tú… tú no aceptas mi existencia a tu lado Steven, y yo ya he tenido demasiada mierda de cosas en secreto contigo como para pasar por esto.

-Danno Catherine y yo… Pronunció desesperado tratando de detener al rubio.

-Yo te amo, demasiado como para terminar odiándote por partirme el alma todos los días. No te pedía demasiado, sólo que tuvieras el maldito coraje de enfrentar esta relación juntos. Pero claro, tú siempre tienes cosas que ocultar, y lo que sea que teníamos paso a ser "clasificado" porque era vergonzoso y repugnante.

-¡Danny déjame hablar! Exigió el marine parado en medio de la habitación con el semblante angustiado.

-No, ya no quiero que me prometas nada. Nunca se lo dirás a Catherine, ya lo comprendí. Pero me niego a ser tu puta escondida en la habitación mientras estas con tu novia jugando a la pareja perfecta.

-Tú no eres una puta Danny. Steve le miró con los ojos vidriosos ante las lágrimas que caían de ellos.

-No lo soy. Tragó el enorme nudo en su garganta y miró al moreno a los ojos. –Y por eso voy a salir por esta puerta y será la última vez que veas mi espalda bajo este marco.

**Oh, I´m leaving/ Me voy.**

-Creo que fue mejor que nunca le mencionaras esto a Catherine. Ya puedes estar tranquilo Steve, nadie podrá dudar de ti ahora.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo una vez más apuró sus pasos hasta salir de la casa y comenzó a caminar calle arriba con las piernas aun temblándole. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso era lo mejor y que había sido un imbécil al creer que Steve trataría de detenerlo. Se quedó inmóvil a mitad de la acera, con el dolor de su pecho presionando como alambre de púas contra su piel hasta que súbitamente fue sustituido por un intenso ardor en su mejilla.

-¿Catherine? Susurró alzando la vista hacia la mujer que con lágrimas en los ojos le miraba llena de rencor.

-¡No puedo creerlo Danny!

-Catherine ¿qué..? Pronunció confundido.

-Steve me lo dijo todo. ¡¿Cómo pudieron engañarme así? Reclamaba la castaña.

-Steve… ¿Qué dijo?

-¿Desde cuando se acuestan? ¡¿Por eso nunca quería que hiciéramos el amor en su recamara, porque es ahí donde se acuesta contigo?

-¿Steve te dijo de nosotros? Inquirió atónito.

-¡Él dijo que te ama y que por eso ya no puede estar conmigo!

Cuando Cath lo empujó con fuerza no opuso resistencia, enseguida el recuerdo de los ruidos de cosas cayendo y la imagen de Steve con la ropa descompuesta y el rostro sonrojado se le vinieron a la mente; ¿ellos habían discutido y Catherine golpeo a Steve? ¿Podría ser eso lo que el moreno trataba de decirle antes?

Sin importarle la mujer sollozando dio la vuelta y corrió calle abajo, justo al dar la vuelta para entrar en el jardín de la casa chocó con el fuerte cuerpo de Steve casi cayendo por el golpe. El alto castaño lo sostuvo y de inmediato lo apretó contra su cuerpo con tal fuerza que casi estaba asfixiándose.

-No te vayas Danno. No te apartes de mí por favor. Suplicó el SEAL mojando con sus lágrimas el cuello de su camisa. –Sé que he sido un idiota pero voy a repararlo todo, lo juro. No eres una puta, eres mi Danno, lo más hermoso que tengo y no puedo renunciar a ti. Preferiría morir antes de perderte Danny.

-Entonces cállate. Saliendo lentamente del abrazo Danny jaló a su compañero para besarlo.

**Then, you shut your mouth/ Pues entonces cállate**

**And hold your breath/ Y contén el aliento**

**And kiss me now/ Y bésame ahora**

**And catch your death/ Y detén tu muerte**

Steve pareció ahogarse dentro del beso, recorriendo con lengua y dientes su boca sin soltarle los costados como temiendo que si lo hacia fuera a evaporarse entre sus manos; él se sentía exactamente igual. Cuando lentamente se separaron pasó sus manos por el cabello castaño aferrándose a él con los ojos brillando en lágrimas viendo directamente las acuosas esmeraldas de Steve.

-SÍ, a eso me refería babe. Sonrió.

**Oh, I mean this/ A eso me referia.**

-No eres bueno para pensar demasiado Neanderthal, eso déjamelo a mí. Soy el cerebro del equipo.

-Te amo Danno. Murmuró Steve sobre sus labios. –Soy un idiota, lo lamento tanto.

-Catherine me lo dijo. Sonrió Danny. –Después de abofetearme.

-A mi también me abofeteó. Sonrió Steve escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del rubio. –Dos veces, y me tiró el vaso de agua encima.

-Nos lo merecíamos. Confesó.

-Yo me lo merecía, tú no.

-Las mujeres del ejército pegan duro. Rió.

-Marina, Danno.

-Cierra la boca.

-Esta bien. Sonrió Steve descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Steve. Llamó el detective después de unos segundos.

-¿Uhm?

-Yo también te amo, maldito ninja loco.

**Oh, I mean this/ A eso me referia.**

* * *

**Notas: T.T Lo sé lo sé, soy una desgraciada por hacer sufrir a mi amado Danno. Pero que se le va a hacer, prometo que no todo sera lagrimas y dolor. Si quieres comentar algo ya sabes donde pinchar. Mahalo.**


End file.
